


Saviour's Day

by Joham_Fate



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: And evolves from one moment to the next, Christmas, Doesn't matter what kind really, Family, Love, M/M, Sorry Im rambling now, Their relationship is dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joham_Fate/pseuds/Joham_Fate
Summary: Christmas day brings about a lot of emotions at Home Farm, as our boys leap from one activity to another.(Set Christmas 2018)





	Saviour's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissGeorgieTate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGeorgieTate/gifts).



> Hey there!
> 
> Never too early for Christmas if you ask me!
> 
> Thought I'd have a go at some one shots, all linking together in one day at Home Farm.
> 
> Let's see how it goes, shall we. :)

"Graham.."

Graham turned over in his bed, ignoring the stage whisper of his name, hoping to fall back to sleep for another hour. He tugged the duvet over his head, grunting.

"Graham.."

It was the same voice, a little louder, accompanied by a small tap on the door.   
The man in question sighed heavily, as he rolled onto his back, kicking the duvet away from his face. It had been a common occurance for the past decade, each year without fail, he was woken no later than seven-thirty, by an over excited young man.

"It's open." Graham finally answered, sitting himself up in the bed, as he straightened his shirt. No more than ten seconds later, the door to his room burst open, and he was greeted by the smiling face of Joseph Tate. The younger man was also still wearing nightware, but unlike Graham, was abounding in energy. Much to his own displeasure.

Graham was the kind of man, who enjoyed nothing more than a relaxed laid back morning, with a cup of coffee, and a newspaper. However, since meeting Joe, he had found such mornings to be lacking.

Particularly ones such as today.

Joe loved Christmas, he saw the magic, which many forget about, as they grow older, But not Joe, this was something which he had never grown out of.

Not that Graham thought the holiday was a childish thing mind, not at all. But rather, Joe still held the child like enthusiasm. Up at the crack of dawn, and raring to get the day started.   
So, you can see how Joe and Graham didn't quite see eye to eye on the matter.   
Graham enjoyed Christmas, no doubt. He wasn't a religious man so to speak, but he had faith. He wished Jesus the happiest of birthdays, and left it at that. However, since Joe had crashed into his personal life, Christmas had taken on a new meaning - one which he had lost many years ago. Family.

Speaking of said family, Graham smiled softly at Joe, who was still stood at the door, seemingly waiting for something. Graham noticed belatedly, that Joe was holding his customary tray of food. Little snacks to get the day started, and cups of Tea and Coffee to keep them warm.

"Merry Christmas, Joe." Graham called, gently. "Come in."

Magic words apparently spoken, Joe rushed over to Graham's bed, smile glued to his face.   
He dropped himself carefully next to Graham, who had shuffled over to make room. Joe placed the tray across both of their laps, before leaning in to give Graham a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Graham." He replied, smile never lapsing.

Graham hummed in response, pouring Joe a cup of Tea, whilst Joe poured him some Coffee.  
It had become a bit of a tradition. The holiday known for bearing gifts and showing goodwill to your fellow men. These two men had taken to serving the other on Christmas morning. Only the drinks though, otherwise they had found it could get messy.

"Sleep well?" Graham asked, taking a sip of the rich liquid, catching its scent as he did so.

Graham felt, more than saw, Joe's reply, as the brunette nodded, their arms brushing together as Joe shifted. The younger man was wearing plaid bottoms and a green shirt - insisting they looked well for the season. Graham had just nodded placatingly, choosing to stick to his own plain bottoms and vest top.

"Amazing what an early night will do for you." Joe commented cheerfully, spreading some jam on a slice of toast. Graham grimaced as he watched Joe lick some split jam off his fingers, before he proceeded to butter his own toast.

"You are far too awake for half past seven, Joe." Graham grumbled, repeating what he had said each previous year they had done this. "Still, much better than when you were fourteen. Who gets up at five am, if there is no need to be?" Graham huffed, feeling tired just recalling the unexpected wake up call, back at the School.

Joe laughed, "What is the point of Christmas, if you're laid in bed until the late hours of the morning?" He protested. "It's a day to be savoured, Graham. Have I taught you nothing?"

Graham just grunted, each to their own, he supposed. Suffice it to say, Graham had soon instilled in Joe, after that particular morning, that he was not to be woken any earlier than seven-thirty - upon pain of death. Joe had pouted, calling him old, but had left it at that, proceeding to hound the elder man about the snow which had fallen over night.

"You've taught me to keep a lock on my door." Graham teased, as he finished his toast, glancing at Joe. He chuckled as he noticed jam smeared around the younger man's mouth. Honestly, he thought, almost twenty-four years old, and he still managed to make a mess of himself whilst eating. Graham grabbed a napkin from the tray, taking Joe's chin in hand, and wiping the sticky food gently from his face. After he was done, he threw the tissue upon the tray, and helped himself to a Banana.

"Oh yeah?" Joe remarked with a smirk, blushing slightly. "You must secretly enjoy being woken early then, cause you never use it."

Graham watched as Joe peeled an orange, its strong citrus scent filling both their noses.   
He shrugged at Joe's accusations, he was right. As much as he protested, Graham couldn't deny, on some level, he loved having someone to wake him early on Christmas day. At least he didn't have to wake up to an empty house. He considered himself lucky.

"Come on then." Graham sighed, "Finish up, and then get dressed." He paused for a moment, considering. "What's the weather like?"

Joe grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end of part one - thanks for sticking around! :)
> 
> Hope you liked numero uno.
> 
> Let me know what you thought - or not, up-to you!
> 
> God bless!
> 
> Oh, did you work out the double meaning of the chapter name?


End file.
